


Purple Ribbons

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)



Series: From the view of Lumo [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Multi, Purple Ribbons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMG60Max/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: People have given him his ribbons to show that they trust him. Only three times has Saint taken one of the ribbons and given it to someone else.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 & Speaker (Destiny)
Series: From the view of Lumo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 1: His Father

Chapter One:

_**Saint, is not one might call trusting. He goes on a lot of missions that could end in his death, including the one that did kill him. Throughout his time protecting the city, he met a lot of people. The first kid he met, after protecting the kid, gave Saint a ribbon, a purple one, and Saint tied it to a rope to his chest piece. Said kid, went and told his friends of the titan that saved his life, and that if he saves yours, to give him a purple ribbon. The kids of the city all carried purple ribbons in hope of seeing this mysterious titan that saved their friend's life.** _

_**As they become older, they taught their kids the tradition of keeping a purple ribbon on them in case they ever met the great Saint-14.** _

_**Every time someone met him, and he saved their life, they gave him a ribbon. To show that they trust him with his life.** _

_**The kids of the city grew up knowing of the tale of old. The one of a purple titan, who if he ever saved your life, that you give him a purple ribbon to show that you trust him.** _

_**Saint has always kept the ribbons, to show that he protects them, that they could trust him. Saint himself, has only trusted three people in his life.** _

The first person he trusted was his surrogate father, The Speaker.

His father didn’t expect the ribbon at all since it came so soon after he accepted Saint as his son.

When his son presented him the ribbon, he was thrown off guard for once and showed true emotion for once. He hugged his son.

The speaker, well he kept that ribbon on him, but only Saint would know that.

After Saint’s death, or his presumed death in the forest, The speaker did one thing with the ribbon. He took it off of himself and laid it onto his son's pigeon covered grave. The pigeons, the somehow knew to leave it alone, and it stayed there, and even now, as Saint is back with us, The speakers ribbon still lays on the pigeon covered grave


	2. 2: Osiris

**Osiris and Saint, well one might call them brothers. They didn’t share the same blood, but it damn well seemed like it. If Saint wasn’t with his father, he was either with Osiris or leading the vanguard. The one time they were separated by choice for days was the battle at twilight gap, Saint went directly into the fighting, while Osiris lead from the tower, waiting to hear anything from Saint. They might seem like brothers, but then again, most people didn’t know the truth.**

The second ribbon.

Saint decided to give it to Osiris after he came back from the biggest battle of his life at the time.

He walked up to Osiris, untied the ribbon from his chest piece, and just handed it to him right then and there, saying nothing about the battle. After standing in silence for a while, Saint turned around and left to go to his dorm, his solo one. He left Osiris standing there dumbfounded over the gift. Once he got to the courtyard, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Saint turned around and looked Osiris in his eyes. With no words, Osiris hugged him and silently thanked him for it, and then let him go off to his dorm.

After all of that happened, Osiris was always seen with it tied to his wrist.

Ever after Saint died, we wore it out of respect for his titan.

And once they saw each other again at the sundial, after Lumo saved his life in the infinite forest, Saint tore off his helmet as he stood in front of Osiris and kissed him for the first time in decades. They shared the moment in relief, holding on to each other tightly. Osiris always wore the ribbon and to this day, if you see him, you can still see it on his wrist.


End file.
